Advances in technology have increased the capabilities of information handling devices (“devices”), for example smart phones, tablet devices, smart speakers, smart TVs, laptop and personal computers, and the like. For example, many modern devices may be able to receive and process input using a plurality of new input methods such as through voice input, gesture input, gaze input, and the like. These modern devices may often be found intermixed with conventional information handling devices that may not contain these new interactive capabilities.